Follow me into the night
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley household one night and comes to Greyback  s forest, on a full moon!  First story of the night series
1. Part 1

**Me**: A plot bunny that wouldn't go away wen I was listening to Into the night by Santana. Will be a 2-6 chapters long, but with a multitude of words.

**Warning**: There is a lemon in this chapter! Meaning there is SEX!

Follow me into the night  
=============

**SNAP!**

**SNAP!**

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

The snapping noise echoed through the house late in the night. A sound of hisses of pain and silent screams followed the snap noise softly, but it was still recognizable to the ear. A smell hot leather and taste of copper littered the senses. A slight squeak of old rusted bed springs joined the morbid symphony of ripping skin and low hisses of pain that came from a small old second bedroom, one that was unfit to be a storage space let alone for a place house a person, in a regular cookie-cutter shaped house.

**SNAP!**

"AH!" a scream fell from split, bloody, bruised lips that came from a small boy that was tied to a bed, his back was exposed to a long leather belt that held torn pieces of flesh that came from the boy's back from the hard whipping. You could see the ripped muscles and broken blood vessels that came into view with each hit of the belt. Blood flooded freely down the boy's sides and soaked the bed that he was tied to.

"Useless freak!" a bloated voice came from above him, "No good whore! Gone and made me lose my job! You used your freakish ways to show lies! I'll teach you, I'll beat the damn freakishness out of you this time!" truth be told the business the person was talking about had lost income and let a few people go, which included the person whipping the boy.

"U-UNCLE!" The boy called out in a clogged and choke filled vocal shout. The man that was the boy's own uncle glared darkly and hatefully at his nephew. The boy had tears falling down his face; dark, haunting, forest green eyes were filled to the brim with those exact tears and more being backed up with every multitude of pain the riddled his back. The belt shot out and hit the side of his face, leaving a long red mark in its' wake, he was glad to have gotten rid of his glasses earlier in the year, otherwise they would of went flying off his face. The whipping stop after that hit, the boy trembled, he knew that he made his uncle change to a different tool.

_**'Great going Harry'**_a voice, that sounded like a sarcastic potion master he knew, rang in his head. The door to the room opened and closed, feet were heard going down stairs, well more of the groaning wood that was straining under the man's weight. The boy, Harry, struggled and tugged at his restraints, ignoring the stinging sensation as it dug and bit into his skin, he just wanted to get away.

_**'PLEASE! LET ME GO!'**_ Harry begged inside his head, willing with all his being to be let go. Soon the binds were gone, leaving his bleeding and bruised wrists and ankles free. He jumped from the bed, not caring that it tore more of his back, he'd worry about that later, right now the sounds of his uncle rummaging in the little space that was under the stairs, that was once his room. He ducked under his bed and pulled up a floor board, grabbing what was inside.

A stick, a cloak, a photo album, and a shattered mirror came out of the small space. Harry used the stick, or wand as he would call it, and shrunk all that was in his arms and put them in his pocket before swishing the wand to the small window to open it, not caring about the law of his world that forbid the usage of underage magic. Leaping to freedom, Harry was unaware of a full moon shining down from the sky, a moon that others were howling at, at the same moment that Harry was falling to the ground. He landed with a grunt and felt a small pain in his ankle from when he landed, but he ignored it for favor of the fence.

Racing to the back gate of the backyard, Harry flung himself over it and ran into the darkness, racing from the shouts of **'BOY!'**__and away from the house that was his prison and torture chamber for the past sixteen years. He gained distance from that house and shortening the space to a forest that would be his sanctuary for the rest of his time alive.

Harry didn't know how long he ran, but he knew that it was past midnight as the moon was high over head and slowly lowering itself. He didn't stop and he thanked the gods that he was great at long distances from all the years of running from his uncle and his uncle's son, Dudley. He stopped a little ways in a darker section of the forest, thinking it was safe to stop, to rest and to heal. Grabbing his wand he started to murmur Latin into the cool night air. Slowly the wounds on his back were closing and leaving a small amount of scar tissue in the places of the large gashes. His wrists stop bleeding a while back and they were bruised instead.

After his back was healed he felt the sting of the smack mark on his face, there was no blood at least only a long bruise. He left it and looked around, dense, dark forestry was in his line of vision, he couldn't see much in the darkness, he blamed the sucky night vision he had, and didn't notice a pair of glowing gold eyes staring at him in lust and hunger. He leaned back against a tree, his shirtless back feeling the bark digging slightly into the freshly heal skin. He gathered his breath and his bearings.

_'Screw the god damn war! Voldemort isn't worth going back to that place every summer!' _he shouted in his mind. He slowly sat down on the ground, feeling his muscles sigh in contentment for a break. His head went backwards and landed against the tree, or what he thought was the tree; he was too tired to realize at the moment, the adrenaline that flowed through his body was receding, leaving him in a haze.

A warm feeling against his side an part of his back, it felt really good with the night air against his flesh. He turned and curled up into it, his hand gripped the fur in a soft tug. Wait, since when did trees have fur? His eyes opened slowly, he knew that he was going to regret opening them as soon as he did just that. Letting them rise slowly from the ground, he saw deep silver fur and a long muscular leg next to his hip. He gulped lightly and slowly let go before backed away, only one creature he knew could have a leg like that and be in a dark forest this late at night.

_**'Werewolf...okay just slowly back up and maybe it won't attack you...maybe is a long shot, but yeah, back away'**_ he berated himself and backed up, he kept his eyes on the ground, showing submission like with one of his honorary godfathers, Remus. A low growl met his ears, not good. He shivered when a snout met his shoulder, the cold wet nose moved as the werewolf started sniffing him. Another growl came from behind him as it circled him and continue its' sniffing.

Stopped behind him from its fourth circle he felt a tongue against his neck, yeah that's not good. He was shoved forward, his chest colliding with the soil in front of him, ass in the air and legs spread slightly. Oh he hoped that the werewolf wasn't going to do what he thought it was going to do. Teeth nipped at his flesh slightly then grabbed the back of his pants. With a swift jerk they came off Harry, leaving him bare to the world.

He started shaking, yeah one of his fears was just realized as something touched his entrance, something wet and hard. He whimper slightly as two long legs came to his sides and the hooked under him, the dewclaws digging into his skin. With a thrust Harry was entered roughly and he left out a loud yelp, not able to scream since his earlier beating. He felt the werewolf thrust into him violently, rough nips to his neck and shoulders make Harry gasp and whimper.

He clawed at the ground, trying to get away, but it was futile as the dewclaws dug into his stomach and his neck was nipped hard enough to let blood flow. He let his fingers dig at the soil, fingernails began to be caked with the dirt. He felt his inner tissue tear from the rough pounding the werewolf was delivering him. His lungs burned from trying to gather air that he just couldn't seem to get.

He suddenly gasped and arched his back, feeling the werewolf hit something inside him that made him see nothing, but white and have a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine. He moaned at the sensation as the werewolf slammed into him. The werewolf growled at the sensation of Harry slightly tightened around him as he continued to thrust in and out of Harry at a near brutal pace. Harry knew that his skin was flushed red with exertion and from a slight embarrassment that he was moaning like a wanton whore.

Harry felt his growing hardness against the ground, the heated flesh was getting sensitive from his body's hormones. He panted and clawed at the ground to just feel something in his hands. His skin was coated in sweat, saliva and a bit of blood from rough nips that the werewolf gave him. Harry met the thrusts just to hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him, just so he could feel that jolt up his spine. Harry couldn't last much longer with the abusive pace the werewolf was going at to become complete.

He saw his vision cloud and then dull before shouting out and cumming on the ground beneath him, his arms were jelly, but still held him up until the werewolf came inside him. Harry, for a reason that he didn't care to know, felt sated and calm, if not a little uncomfortable by the knot inside him and he didn't really feel the bite that was on his shoulder until he felt a soft heat circle through him in a dull throbbing movement. He thought that it would hurt more, but guessed that if was because he was in a sedated like state from the werewolf's semen.

The werewolf landed on his side, pulling Harry with him as his front legs were still wrapped around him. Harry didn't move much, just breathed lightly and felt his mind give into the haze of sleep, thinking that the werewolf would be gone in the morning, leaving him to defend for himself he did not think that the werewolf would be staying with him for a lot longer then he was thinking. The breathing behind Harry slowed into a deep and calm manner, signaling that the werewolf was sleeping, front legs still wrapped around Harry and his penis had slid out after the knot subdued.

A light breathing against his neck brought Harry out of his dreamless sleeping. Confused, he tried to remember the night before and blinked several times when he did. His thoughts were this:_**'I had sex with a werewolf, the werewolf bit me and said werewolf is still here'**_he mused as he saw two muscular arms wrapped around his midsection. The arms tightened when he shifted to look at the arms and his back was colliding with a wide naked chest. He stiffened for a moment or two and relaxed when nothing happened.

A mumble was heard from behind him and then a long lazy lick came to his neck that made Harry shiver. The chest rumbled with the man's chuckles, showing his amusement and Harry waited for a bit before he was flipped over to face the werewolf. He was met with the face of one Fenrir Greyback, the man who bit his honorary godfather Remus and had sex with him last night. Harry knew that he should have been afraid, but didn't care anymore and curled up to Fenrir's chest to keep warm. Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry again when he was situated, his small body curled up to his chest and head under his chin. His fingers ran through Harry's obsidian black hair in a calm manner, which lulled him back to sleep.

Fenrir chuckled lightly at his small mate that he claimed last night when he smelt his scent by chance as he ventured this far from the pack to hunt. At first it was the scent of blood that drew him then a spice scent got his attention, the addictive spicy aroma of his mate. He got over his shock from the fact that his mate was the BWL and then he looked at him, watched him in the light of the mother moon's glow.

Even when he was a wolf he still had his mind, some went crazy without practice such Lupin did when he refused to correspond with his wolf properly. He thanked the mother moon for allowing him to keep his mind as he mated with his mate last night. He knew he was a bit forceful, but he had to show his mate his place if he went to dominate, he was glad that his mate knew that he was a sub. Fenrir had saw the scars on his mate's back and would find out who made them and make them pay for marking his mate in such a harmful manner. He then licked his mate's bruised cheek and saw it was at least half the size it was last night.

So he was, at the moment, basking in the afterglow of their mating. It was still early morning and his pack wasn't expecting him back till much later, maybe the next day as the full moon would last three nights, officially since it added a few days for turning. Now he could just be with his mate and mate with him again later, just knowing that he wouldn't mind another round after he was more awake.

Feeling the warmth of his younger mate that was wrapped in his arms, Fenrir decided to sleep a little more, knowing that his younger mate was safe with him in the forest, his forest to be precise, and knowing that his pack would wait and his beta would take over until he returned. His silvery, gold eyes closed with seeing his mate's lax body breathing deeply and hearing his mate's heartbeat was edging him into the dream world.

**Me**: What you think? I know I have so many going on, but heh I can't help but write what pops in my head so don't blame me! Anyway REVIEW!

**Revisited: 8/7/11**


	2. Part 2

**Me**: Alright alright another chapter for the people who like Fenarry, heh I'm glad that I put it up, hope you like!

**Note**: Fenrir will note Harry in three ways, Harry, his little one and his little mate or his mate (they are the same, just one has little in it).

Follow me into the night

It was nearly midday when the two woke again. Fenrir was first to wake and when he did he started watching his little one sleep, engrossed with the features of his mate. His small body curled up in his arms, small hands lightly wrapped in his long silver hair, large dark forest green eyes; which now had golden flakes in them, that would show any emotion he held, obsidian black hair that shine blue, or red in certain lighting and so much more that Fenrir couldn't name at the present moment as his little one was waking. He watched in fascination as Harry groaned lightly and opened those gorgeous eyes, the blinking of the long lashes and the curious look they held.

He smiled when Harry rubbed his face on his chest and inhaled his scent, knowing that he, Fenrir, was his dominant, protector, and alpha. He kissed the top of Harry's head and heard him make a purr like noise in contentment. Fenrir could tell that his little one wouldn't leave him; his inner wolf watched and sighed in happiness, knowing that his little one wasn't fearful of him due to their past encounters.

Harry stretched his legs out, feeling his muscles move the soreness out of them, he could smell Fenrir's crisp scent that was close to the forest air, but was purely Fenrir himself. It did go through his mind that this was a killer, a man who liked to torture and eat children, the man who bit Remus, but he couldn't care as this man had gave him love and affection. It didn't matter to him anymore nor did the fact that he was a werewolf now since he was bitten last night.

He also realized that both of them were still naked and Fenrir was sporting a real bad case of morning wood, not that he was any better then the older man, but Fenrir had it bad. He could feel his wolf slipping into control, leaving him to his mind to watch as he didn't know what to do. He watched in hopes of learning what to do in the future.

Fenrir watched his little one crawl down to his morning problem, interested in what his little mate would do. A warm hand tested the first touch and Fenrir found his chest rumbling in approvement. The hand was joined by the other, wrapping around Fenrir's penis and started the long lazy strokes from tip to base and base to tip, squeezing the shaft a bit every now and then. Fenrir was groaning on the inside of his head as he watched his little one worked, his sparkling golden green eyes would look up at him every few seconds to see his face.

Harry watched as the wolf in him played with Fenrir; his, it's, **their **alpha, it was arousing and he was learning from his wolf who seemed to know so more despite being created just last night. His tongue came out of his bruised mouth and started to lick Fenrir's length like a lolli, he tasted a bitter substance on his tongue and knew that it was his alpha's cum. He was startled when the wolf made him take Fenrir in his mouth, swallowing about half of him, but due to the size of his mouth and Fenrir's length, he was unable to.

Fenrir was groaning at the moist mouth that was around his hard penis, his little one was learning he knew; the near golden eyes were a dead give away, but seeing as his little one was watching and also hard, made his cock throb in his little one's mouth. His little one's mouth vibrated and in doing so sent jolts up his shaft to the base. God that made him loose it and nearly rip his little one off him to kiss him.

Fenrir wasn't really the one to do such an intimate thing with other's that he had been with, but with his little one he'd do it more. He slipped his tongue into his little one's mouth and they battled for dominance, play dominance really. Fenrir easily won and let his tongue roam to taste his mate, he tasted of different spices and herbs that grow all around the lands, it's was hard not to want to taste him for that mix.

Harry moaned when Fenrir kissed him and then started nipping at his neck and collar bone, his inner wolf watching from the back of his mind with a happy glance every now and then. He could feel Fenrir with every part of his being; like a fire that would spread across a meadow once started wouldn't stop until something interfered and made him go overboard with pleasure. Fenrir watched his little one's eyes glaze over and sparkle with lust and affection for him alone, he smiled and looked at the red marks from his nips that he gave him last night and a few minutes ago.

He licked Harry's left nipple, making it rise from just that simple ministration, it let Fenrir know that Harry was sensitive to touch. He smirked and lightly flicked Harry's right nipple, making it rise and making Harry yip lightly. He pulled Harry into his lap and kissed his neck, while his erection touched Harry's entrance. Harry felt the hard piece of flesh between his cheeks, it made him moan at the thought of having it inside him again.

Fenrir felt that his little mate was ready again by a shift in his aura. He lifted him up slightly and spread his cheeks before slamming him down, which gained a loud scream like moan from Harry. He grabbed his little one's waist and started pounding in and out of him, hitting the bundle of nerves that would make his little one melt in his arms. Harry pushed his hips back when Fenrir thrusted forward, gaining more pleasure that overrode the pain that was there. His mind was a haze, sparks of white would flash every now and again to make him lose his mind, also make the heat in the pit of his stomach tighter with every passing millisecond.

Fenrir felt Harry's inner muscles tighten up more around him, he was amazed that he was still so tight after their first round. He saw his little one's expression and smirked as he saw that his little one was far gone in the pleasure of their mating. He reached around to grab his little one's hard length and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Within a few minutes his little one spilled into his hand and on the ground, his inner wall's constricted Fenrir enough to make him release his seed; the muscles spasmed and milked Fenrir dry.

Harry was panting, his eyes were closed since he couldn't see before for the haze, his body spasmed a bit for a few seconds and his heart was thudding against his rib cage. He felt calm after a few moments, sedated once more, and didn't wince when Fenrir pulled out of him. His body was pulled against Fenrir's chest, which had a slightly less erratic heart beat than he did, and sighed into the embrace that the older werewolf gave him.

Fenrir kissed his little one's sweaty forehead, above the curse mark, and smiled at the sedated look his little one had. He knew that only dominant mates could sedate their submissives with their semen and he could see that Harry liked the feeling. His little mate's eyes looked glazed and heavy, showing that he was going into a sleeping stasis. Fenrir smiled and decided to clean his little one up in a nearby warm water creek bed.

During his trek to the creek bed he grabbed his little one's pants and some clothes he kept for himself that he had scattered all over his territory. It was nearly night fall when he finished cleaning both himself and his little one, he admired the bronzed skin of his mate, the scars were almost silver and were everywhere, no matter where he looked there was a scar or three. He growled, even if he didn't mind the scars, someone was gonna pay dearly for harming his little one.

His ears picked up his mates mumbling and decided to wait for his little one to tell him, or he'd just sniff out the perpetrators and kill them when his little one was safe in the pack, his nose had picked up at least three other scents that were masked before their first mating. His little one was in his arms, his pants on once more; for some reason he didn't find boxers, but didn't care as they weren't needed, and he dressed dressed himself in some torn cast off shorts.

He didn't need to transform again for a month, so he decided to get to his pack. The main territory that he and his pack resided in was in the middle of the most dense part of the forest, if you didn't know where you were going you'd miss the clearing that the pack was set up in. He curled his little one up to his chest to keep the wind out of his sleeping face and ran through the forest.

About an hour or so later he heard the howling of his beta, signaling his return to the others. He smirked and slowed his running, Harry was still asleep when he came through the edge of the clearing and only woke when he heard movement of several other bodies. He turned and looked through groggy eyes at the assembling pack, they all smelt like Fenrir, only that scent was faded by their own. Fenrir saw his little one awake and sat his down, letting him stand beside him in his sleepy haze.

"My pack!" he started, each one of the werewolves waited to hear who the new one was, as most didn't leave the territory and some weren't wizards.

"I've brought to you my mate" he stated simply, it riled them up to wanting to see him, Harry though was still sleepy and didn't want to leave Fenrir's side.

"Alpha, may we know his name?" one of the she-wolves asked. Fenrir looked at Harry, he got a nod for him to tell his identity.

"Most of you won't know of his title in the wizarding world, but his name is Harry Potter" He stated and picked Harry up in his arms, their bond as mates tied them to a physical attachment as well as emotional since Harry had no caring physical affection, only abusive, and emotional trauma. The wizards and witches turned werewolves and she-wolves were in an awe at the sight of him, the she-wolves that had cubs were enraptured by his small stature and faé like features, hell to them he was a cub not just their alpha's mate.

Fenrir could sense the she-wolves wanting to be around his little one and held back a smile, most were mothering cubs and all were going on motherly instincts to check over him. He knew his little one was safe and he could tell that Harry was relaxed by his pack, which was a great sign that he trusted them slightly until he got to know them. Fenrir put Harry down so he could meet the pack on his own, he motioned a hand out to the pack and told him that he'd be back in a little while as he needed to talk with his beta about a few things that Harry didn't need to hear about it unless it was tied to him. After Harry was within the she-wolves' grasps, Fenrir went to his beta.

"Malik what news do you have for me?" Fenrir asked his beta. Malik stood a few good inches shorter then Fenrir and had short strawberry blonde hair that whisked slightly over his shoulders as he bowed to his alpha, showing submission. Dark blue eyes looked up to Fenrir after he was allowed to stop bowing.

"There were signs of Lupin in the forest; he's searching for either you or the pack, he didn't seem to have anyone with him, but we kept an eye out and stayed away until you got back" Malik started his report, he knew that Fenrir had a sire attachment to Lupin since it was Fenrir who bit him. Fenrir growled slightly, was Remus coming to join or be a threat? He didn't know and would sort it out later, without his little one knowing unless he was joining the pack. He motioned for Malik to continue.

"The dark lord had sent the tall dark one by the name Snape and the blonde aristocrat to set up a date for us to join, he seems to know that Harry was here before we knew as Snape mentioned him." Oh this could be trouble, Fenrir knew. He had to talk with Voldemort to show that his little one wasn't part of the prophesy anymore, it was null and void since he was turned.

"Anything else?" Fenrir asked, he had a feeling that there was. As he felt it, Malik continued as he nodded his head.

"The old manipulative wizard, Dumbledore was in the outer most ridge of the territory; opposite of where you went, he seemed to be searching for something or someone, I don't know what, but he smelt if blood. He probably killed before coming into the forest" Malik stated with a growl, he hated Dumbledore with all his being as he lost his cubs to the man when he, his mate and cubs were without a pack. Fenrir nodded, that old coot had nothing to do with anything in his territory and he'd see to it that he wouldn't find Harry.

"There was one more thing" Malik said, gaining Fenrir's attention once more, "It seems that the lake side pack wants to join the Dark Lord and create a treaty with us, they're tired of the loss of their young ones to the wizarding world" he said, reciting the scouts message. Fenrir nodded and let Malik go. A treaty was a good thing, both packs would keep away and would trade if they needed to, plus more werewolves would be safe from the damnation called the wizarding world.

Fenrir turned to look at his little one, Harry was getting his hair brushed by one of the pregnant she-wolves; he remembered her name being June as she was one of the newer she-wolves to join the pack, abet not by him biting her. He smiled as he saw that Harry was relaxing more in the comfort of the pack while June was making a fuss over him and the other she-wolves joining in, some were even bringing their cubs with them since they were to small to start their training with the older males or females that hunted on the human cycle.

"You know Harry when you first turn, you'll get moon name" June said. Harry was enjoying the attention from the mothering she-wolves and June was acting as his older sister; or aunt as she put it.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. June giggled and continued to mess with his hair.

"I mean that in your first transformation, mother moon will grace you with a new name so you'll be officially a wolf" she said amusingly. Harry hummed, a new start as a wolf, being with Fenrir, being part of the pack. He smiled, that sounded good to him.

"June, Oran is looking for you" a smaller she-wolf said. She took over the spot of doing Harry's hair as June went off to her mate.

"My name is Echo, young one" the she-wolf said. Harry nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He could feel her hands massaging his scalp; he still felt sedated and the messaging was lulling him to sleep. He could hear the others talking and didn't say anything as he continued to listen to their chatter.

Echo saw Harry dozing and smirked, she knew that he was sedated as she knew how the submissive acted after a mating, she wondered if mother moon would grant her alpha and his mate some cubs and she hoped so, her alpha got along great with the pack cubs.

"Echo what's on your mind?" a young submissive male asked as he came over to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Just wondering if mother moon will grace Alpha Fenrir and his mate with some cubs in the near future" she spoke quietly, seeing Harry's breathing becoming deep she stopped her message and just cradled his head in her lap.

"Ah I see...your hopes seem to come true...you hoped I'd have cubs and I do so your hoping for Alpha Fenrir and his mate to have cubs should come true, mother moon sees you as a gracious child as you talk with her the most" the submissive male said. Echo looked and him and smiled, he held his little cub in his arms; a little she-wolf, and nodded. Hopefully mother moon would deem them good for cubs and there would be more little feet rumbling around the camp in the future.

-  
**Me**:...heh what can I say? As the hopeless romantic and lover i am, I'm a sucker for prego males and little submissive males are cute. Anyway please review!

**Revisited: 8/7/11**


	3. Part 3

**Me**: Augh! Math is a bitch and I survived my first week of school be happy! I have had many plot bunnies attack me and I wrote down the summaries and will put them on my profile page so you can look at them, so far 4 are up and they're Bleach, but check them out! And enjoy the story!

Follow me into the night

Harry shifted in his sleep, curling up to the warmth of Fenrir, who was talking with a few pack members about their travels when they hunted while in the safety of their den to keep out of a drizzling rain, and breathed in his scent. It had been a week since he was introduced to the pack and he felt at home and at piece with them, especially with Fenrir, his mate and alpha.

If he was a wizard still he'd probably flip, but with who he was now seeing who he was then, it made him laugh. He could clearly remember the manipulations that Dumbledore had and how Voldemort wasn't doing anything, but trying to survive and literally help the wizarding world. The muggle-borns didn't belong, a few did like Hermione and Colin, but most did not, same with certain pure-bloods, but nearly all had a side chosen and all were doing what they thought was right or being greedy and power hungry.

Harry's mind ran through thoughts about his manipulated life; the prophesy didn't connect to him anymore, nor did it connect to Neville since the boy was mainly a healer and a huge herbology nerd. He didn't belong in the war, but if his kind; the wolves, were put into any danger then he'd fight along with his alpha and pack. Though he had a feeling that he'd be locked away deep in another cave with the mothering she-wolves and the other submissive males if he tried to give the thought of him fighting to Fenrir.

He heard the voices of the fighters that went out with the hunters or trackers, but he didn't get a ear in on their conversation as he was in a sedative state like most times. This is because Fenrir had the sex drive of a fucking bunny rabbit and he had a suspicion that Fenrir was trying to get him with a cub. Because of this, he was tired most of the time. He didn't even hear Fenrir, only felt the heated hand running through his hair in a soothing manner.

He rumbled a soft, low purr like noise in his chest and throat when he nails softly scratched his scalp, this was the most wonderful and loving thing he had felt in his life. Because the Dursley family had always told him that he should of died with his parents and that he'd never would be loved or touched him in a loving manner, Harry felt he was being spoiled with every small touch of affection he received from Fenrir. A flash of a memory swam through his mind which caused him to twitch slightly and it was enough to alert Fenrir; who didn't show that he knew Harry was remembering his past to his pack members, and caused the Alpha to place his arm around his little mate in comfort as he twitched in his sleep.

Fenrir could feel the distress rolling off his little one in waves and quickly finished his meeting with his fighters who were working with the trackers on finding Lupin. He picked Harry up and put him in his lap, letting his scent cover his senses so he would calm; he somehow knew that his mate was remembering his past and was waiting for a strong attack to happen so he could get his little one to talk about it and so he had the chance to get vendetta for his little one.

Fenrir watched his little one shake and twitch in his lap, letting out silent cries and pleas that even Fenrir couldn't hear with his advanced hearing. He held his little one so he could get him to stop moving; he held his little one's head straight so he couldn't move it, his legs were trapped between Fenrir's thighs and the rest of his body was wrapped up in the large arms. Fenrir thought of one last thing he could try to get him to calm without the use of intercourse. He bit Harry's neck at a highly sensitive pressure point and held down on it until Harry went completely limp in his arms.

Pulling back he licked at the wound, the blood that was on his skin was lapped up by Fenrir's tongue and the wound quickly closed, leaving only a small bruise that would disappear in the night. He laid Harry down on some fur, covering his small, lithe body in a heavy bear fur that was emitting his scent and went out to the other pack members as the rain let up. He motioned for June and Echo to watch over Harry while he met with his trackers and plan; he ended up splitting them up so one group was after Lupin and had the other searching for information on Harry's past, via Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy since Voldemort allowed them to correspond for information exchanges.

He listened to the group that was after Remus, he apparently was in the east now and still going strong, though it seemed that he had been joined by two witches in his travel, and the old manipulative wizard didn't seem to have a clue at their actions and the dark lord didn't seem to take a care in the world to notice them, though he had the LeStanges on them to get details. He breathed in to try and avoid a headache at the thought of people searching for his little one. He turned to the other group and got a tiny bit of information that Harry had that wasn't known to the wizarding world.

He blinked and kept back an eyebrow twitch at what he got from the group, he didn't want to think about it and just locked away the information, he was adding to his "To disembody" list for the people who hurt and used his little one, so far on the list there were 10 people. He dismissed the groups and went back to the cave, passing a group of she-wolves and cubs. He smiled lightly at the sight of the group as he that his pack was one of the largest in the U.K. with 250 werewolves, she-wolves and cubs combined though he didn't count the ones that went on their own or were exchanged with other packs that they seemed to thrive in better.

A small she-cub walked up to him, she was maybe three and therefore not in the mother moon's shifting grasp yet. Her soft brown hair swished in the afternoon breeze and amber-gold eyes shined up at him, she giggled at him as he smiled at her and the baby word** 'alfa' **escaped her lips, he pat her head before sending her to her mother. The cubs really got to him, such freedom and innocence they held, something that couldn't be broken until later in life.

A picture of his little one in pregnancy shot through his mind. Oh how much Harry would glow in pregnancy and motherhood, he knew that he and Harry were being judged by mother moon for a chance to have cubs, he hoped that they were blessed with that gift. He'd much like to see cubs of his own grow and possibly take over his pack or make one of their own when they were old enough. His eyes roared to life with the image he had in mind, but he'd have to wait for a little while longer to see if he and his little one would be granted the gift of parenthood.

Gold tinted, green eyes blinked open from sleep, mind foggy from trying to remember his dream and being woken somehow. Harry looked around the den, it was empty which not so strange, but there was usually noise coming from outside or from the other nearby dens from the young cubs. He got up and in doing so he moved the fur away from his body as he slipped away from the fur pile while clad in only a pair of torn pants and then walked towards the entrance of the den. It was night and only a large fire lit the area, he could see Fenrir and the adults of the pack on one side, all staring or glaring at three figures on the other side. His curious nature was rearing its' ugly head as he walked towards the fire, sticking in the shadows, telling himself not to get to close as he saw that Fenrir was in a pissed off mood.

Fenrir was grinding his teeth not only was his little one having problem with his past rearing its' nasty head, but the pack was found. He was glaring daggers, kitchen knives, swords and any other sharp object at the trio in front of the stronger part of the pack and himself. He snarled at Lupin and ignored the two witches on either side of him, his senses were haywire as he had to put his little one up in their den earlier then he wished and he wanted to be with at the moment just in case he had a nightmare or memory relapse, but no; the damn runt that ran off had to come here and try something.

A second er...actually a fraction of a second later the wind shifted from the east and all the pack members went ridged, luckily Lupin didn't catch the scent that lingered in the wind. Fenrir was a little happy, but majority pissed and worried that Harry was out. He could tell that his mate was just looking from the far edge of the shadows, not even trying to come in, but it was the fact that Lupin was here and Harry was out of the den by himself at night that made him mad beyond belief. He stepped forward, letting his face be lit by the bonfire.

"State your business runt" Fenrir snarled, silently sending one of the pack members off to get Harry back in the den. Lupin didn't flinch, but lowered his head and put it into a submissive pose. Fenrir growled and let him speak freely after the display of submission.

"I've come to put a treaty with you...my Alpha" he said, letting the last part be silent. Fenrir felt his inner wolf come forward, growling at the pup who ran so many times that a record was made for the clans all over the U.K. Fenrir walked forward and was about two yards away from the trio.

"And what is the treaty runt?" he all but snapped out. The two witches were standing there, being silent with their heads bowed. They had yet to remove hoods that were hiding their features, but not their scent and Fenrir could tell that they belonged to Lupin's little ragtag pack. Lupin step forward, a away from the two witches, and stood looking at Fenrir with dark amber eyes.

"I wish to join and bring two witches who want nothing with the wizarding world. The treaty would be me being a tracker or what you see fit and letting us be part of the pack, the others don't have to like us, but please Alpha...I've lost everything, my mate won't talk to me because of his position, my beta is dead, my cub is missing and the light has all but flat out damned me into exile from trying to find my cub...so I'm begging you please let us stay" Remus said, his eyes shined in the darkness. Fenrir looked at the pitiful sight of the runt and thought about what was said, he wanted to pinch his nose to try and relieve the headache that was forming rapidly in his sinus cavity.

A twig snapped in the distance and everyone turned to see Echo holding a struggling Harry, who was in a sort of panic mode from being grabbed from behind. Fenrir went over to his little one and grabbed him, flat out ignoring Lupin and the two witches. He calmed slightly to the feeling of his mate being there and smelling his scent. Fenrir heard the triple timed heart rate slowly calm down before he picked his little one up and carry him over to where he had been, no use hiding him anymore. Harry held on by wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck, he knew he was in trouble, but being so far from his mate was making the bond act up and his curiosity had kicked in for wanting to see who was here.

Fenrir held his little one up by one arm while looking at the shell shocked trio. He would have laughed if his anger and worry had not double in the last minute and a half. He glared at the trio and snapped them out of their stupid nature with a golden gaze. Harry nuzzled his neck and breathed in Fenrir's scent and felt his presence, which Fenrir was content with as his little one was calmer now, but his was still pissed in a way.

"Lupin...you may stay as well as your companions..., but they will be changed if they are to be part of this pack" Fenrir said, knowing that Harry would greet them in the morning when the clashing emotions were calmed. Lupin nodded his head and waited for orders. Fenrir snapped an order out to one of the lower pack members to put them in a den at the other side of the camp until they proved their worth. He felt Harry's grip was loose and his breathing was deep and even, showing that he fell asleep. Fenrir rolled his eyes and walked back to his den, signaling the others to go to their dens to sleep.

After dropping to the pile of furs, Fenrir shifted Harry to a more comfortable position that would also allow them to spoon, and rest his right arm on Harry's hip before slowing his breathing and falling to sleep, the headache still pounding at his brain. Oh the world just had to be complicated didn't it?

=======  
**Me**: Yep, no smex in the chapter, but a movement in the story. I'll let you know who the witches are in the next chapter, but for now just review...I still hate math with a burning passion and it's my last fucking class of the god damn day...pity I can't time travel to when math was invented...

**Revisited: 8/8/11**


End file.
